Best Bud-dies
Best Bud-dies is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Oddity befriend her bud, only for it to turn against her. Roles Starring roles *Oddity *Oddity bud Featuring roles *Sorcery *Paws *Ellie *Gutsy Appearances *Cuddles *Catchy Plot Oddity sleeps in one morning and briefly gets up to shut off her alarm clock. She rolls her head back on her pillow, but hears a tiny voice being muffled. She picks up a mirror and discovers that she has grown a twin in the form of a bud on the right side of her face. Oddity apologizes to her bud and it gladly forgives her. Oddity pours herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast, feeding a spoonful to her bud. She opens a newspaper and reads one page while her bud reads the comics section on the other side. Later she brushes her teeth and combs her hair, then uses her toothbrush to comb her bud. Sorcery is seen reading a spell in his book, specifically one that turns people evil, and intends to test it on an unsuspecting target. Oddity walks by and Sorcery casts the spell on her bud. The bud gains control of the right side of Oddity's body, bringing her to a stop and giving her an angry glare. Assuming control of her arm, the bud slaps Oddity in the face several times. A passing Cuddles thinks Oddity is slapping herself and calls her crazy. Paws rides her scooter down the sidewalk, when Oddity unwillingly knocks off her glasses. Paws is rendered blind and crashes into Ellie. Oddity tells her bud to stop making her do these evil things, but is ignored. She is taken to the skateboard park and forced to pour grease on a ramp. Gutsy slides down this ramp and ends up flying into the sun due to the slippery surface. Catchy happens to be in space and witnesses Gutsy's charred corpse floating past him. The bud makes Oddity pick up a golf club and beat herself with it, as she uses her left arm to try holding back her right arm. During the fight, Oddity stumbles into Sorcery again. This time, Sorcery magically rips the bud off Oddity's face, turns it into a mouse, and eats it. However, this causes multiple sentient buds resembling him to grow all over his body. These buds also turn out to be evil and tear their host to pieces. Despite her gaping wound, Oddity is relieved this is all over. But then she grows more buds on her body which end up tearing her to pieces. Sorcery and Oddity's buds are left running around as little versions of their hosts. Moral "Be the best bud you can be." Deaths #Paws is impaled onto Ellie's horns. #Ellie breaks her neck in the crash. #Gutsy is burnt by the sun. #Sorcery and Oddity are ripped apart by their buds. Trivia *This episode is an adaptation of an old episode from one of YSK's other shows. *This episode shows that Oddity is capable of budding (like a sea sponge). *This is the debut appearance of Catchy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 78 Episodes